


The One Where Liam Is An Understanding Boyfriend

by ragingearlobe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, PMS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingearlobe/pseuds/ragingearlobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden gets her monthly gift and feels horrible so Liam does his best to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Liam Is An Understanding Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction so it is not very long at all. It's more of a response to a prompt than anything, but I didn't have a prompt. Regardless of its length, I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a huge Layden fan or shipper. I simply feel that there is a lack of fan fiction written about them so I will attempt to close that gap.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH to those that have bookmarked and left kudos. It really means a lot to me. I appreciate every single one of you.

Hayden had woken up to it. She felt the strong yet aching pain in her abdomen and a dull pain in her head. She curled into a fetal position, thinking that it would lessen the pain. She could not have been more wrong. She tried lying flat on her back, but that only caused shooting pains in her back. She turned on her side and tried to go back to sleep, but the pain kept her awake. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and she was prepared to whine at who she assumed to be her sister. 

The door opened and she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, your sister let me in.” Liam entered the room. 

Hayden peered out from behind the curtain of hair that was in her face. He was staring at her with his hands in his jean pockets. He could smell the blood on her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern in his voice.

“Not really. Everything hurts.” She croaked.

“Do you want me to take your pain?” He hated seeing her in so much pain. 

“Would you mind?” She looked up at him as he took his jacket off and let it fall to the floor. 

He carefully crawled into her bed and under the covers with her, being careful not to disturb her body as he was quite aware of the reaction that he would get if he moved her body too violently. He took her left hand and held it until he could feel the tension drain out of her body. She smiled at the relief and turned to face him.  
“Thank you.” She said as she snuggled into his chest. 

“Is there anything else that I can do?” He inquired as he planted a soft kiss to her warm forehead. 

“Just hold me.” She replied and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow. 

In response, he wrapped his arms around her and carefully moved her closer to him. They fell asleep together, listening to the sound of each other’s heartbeat.


End file.
